World Crumbling Down
by Alice Mist-A-More
Summary: Edward left Bella, and Jake isn't a friend. Takes place in New Moon. How desparate does she become? What if all there fears come back to haunt them? What if they get surprise help? But there is a way out, but it comes with a cost? Who will do that?
1. Sleep my Darling

World Crumbling Down…

**Bella Pov**

"Edward! Please…I'm begging you come back!" I screamed cat the top of my lungs, stumbling after him as he ran farther into the forest. "Please…" I whispered. My voice faded with each plead, my vocal cords were straining to produce any sound. The forest was damp and my leg muscles were straining to keep up with my mind.

"Sorry…" the forest whispered. I'm going crazy. A forest can't talk. I raced towards the direction that stretched out in front of me. My foot caught on a tree root and I landed on a pile of moist moss. "Sleep my darling. You'll be safe." I pulled my knees to my chest and cried my heart out. His words carving themselves into my mind.

_Bella I'm not coming back. I always will love you but it's to dangerous. Stay safe my darling. Don't do anything stupid…_

But he was wrong. I'm turning rebellious, a side I've never seen before. That no one has seen before. I pulled my knees tighter to my chest and clutched my hands to my sides. He hurt me, so now I'm going to hurt him. Slowly. But I know I'll still love him, no matter what…no matter what.

-------_Bella's Dream_-------

"Why don't you just ignite me Edward?"

"Bella you're not making any sense." Edward whispered, taking a step closer to me. He reached for my hair but I snapped my head back.

"Why didn't you just throw me in a fire and burn me? Or left me in the ballet studio to die?" He winced as my words cut deep into his heart.

"Bella I had to leave, it wasn't safe…"

"So now you're telling me what's safe and what's not? God you have learned nothing Edward! I don't care if I'm safe or not. I just want to be with you!" I shrieked in pain as pain coursed though my sides. A brick wall painted in black rose up before me blocking the sun and Edward from my view.

-------End-------

"How is she doctor?" I heard Charlie mumble.

"She will be fine, but when Sam found her she was clutching her sides and yelling." Dr. Gerandy whispered.

"I heard the whole story from Sam Uley. Please if she is all right I think we should let her sleep. Mean while I got many phone calls to make." Charlie said walking away from the couch without a thank-you.

The door opened and slammed shut tearing my eyes open. Varieties of flower's surrounded me but one stood out. It was a single black rose with a letter attached to it. I slowly swung my legs over the side of the couch and stretched my toes and legs. My head swirled with memories flooding back in, like someone drop a can of Comcast into a river. (There's a joke behind that)

I reached for the black rose and instantly knew who it was from. I flipped open the letter while tears streamed down my cheeks.


	2. Metal Rose

These chapters are kind of slow but I'm building them up you just wait.

Therapist: So tell me. How are you feeling?

Me: Well what do you think I'm feeling? I got a paper and pencil in front of me and I'm threatening to change the course of history.

Therapist: I see. How does that make you feel?

Me: Didn't you just here me? I'm changing a whole story for goodness sakes! Doesn't that make you worried? I'm about to stab you with a pencil cause you're wasting my time that I could be writing.

Therapist: I see.

Me: **Shakes head** Stupid shrinks.

Dear Bella,

Edward will probably kill me for writing this, but I had to say goodbye. No one wanted to leave, but we couldn't leave Edward to fend for himself. I'm not sure if I'll see you again cause no one's mind is set to it, but I want to be with you this very second. I know Bella, this isn't a very good goodbye letter because I had to write it quickly and slip it on your porch before Edward noticed I was gone. You are my sister and I will never forget you. Please don't do anything that will hurt yourself or Charlie for that matter. Please. There are presents in your room. You didn't think I would leave with out giving you something, now did you? Bye Bella. We all love you. Emmett and Jasper left you stuff also.

Love you VERY VERY much,

Alice, Emmett, and Jasper

I backed up into the couch and collapsed onto it. "Alice? Emmett? Jasper? Please don't leave." I whispered pulling myself into a ball, still clutching the letter to my chest. Silent sobs escaped my chest, and the letter fell to the floor. "Charlie?" I asked pulling myself slowly together. Charlie rushed into the room and pulled me into a light hug.

"Bella! Honey are you alright?" Charlie moved his hands and held my face. "What happened?"

"Dad…I'm…I'm alright." I whispered my voice was cracking and slowly leaving me again. "Edward left dad. I don't…I don't want to talk about it. Throw the flowers away." I whispered, while grabbing the letter and stumbling up to my room.

Three different boxes lay on my bed. I slowly walked up to them and read the labels. A bright blue box read, _To my dear little sister, Love Emmett._ I decided to open tat one first. Inside was a metal rose that had two letter's engraved into it. _Little Sis. _I set aside the rose and grabbed a small box. The outside was velvet like an engagement ring. Inside were a set of car keys. A small not was attached to them.

_Did you think I would let you drive that car for the rest of your life? You thought wrong. Your car is waiting for you. Have fun. Please don't total it. Oh and your car is gone. We decided to have some fun with it. Well actually Rose decided to but that's a different story. _

_Emmett_

Emmett got me a car? They are unbelievable. God. I should have known they would spoil me even since they left. They left me one choice. Use it. Reality hit me. They were gone. I shoved the other presents of my bed and ran to my bed. They really left didn't they? He made them leave. No didn't make, they left with him. They took my heart and sanity. They are going to find out what they did to Isabella Marie Swan.

My body shut down to lessen the pain the memories were causing me. It was like a mountain lion shredding my insides apart with it's terrible claws. It was killing me just for fun, like it did with most of its food. His favorite animal killing the person that ever loved him. Hysteria was making itself escape out of my body. My mind was the only thing that was still working, but it was slowly melting.

My alarm went off and I turned over waiting for Edward to slip into my arms. My mind awaited his velvety voice. 'Wake up my love. Time for school.' But his words never came, and that was when realization hit me hard in the stomach. I doubled over in pain and rolled off my bed.

"Good mourning Washington! It's 6:30 am, and it looks like the sun was swallowed up with clouds once again." The voice on the radio chimed. But it wasn't a good mourning, so they shouldn't be lying. "We got the Skillets heading your way with Comatose. Enjoy." The voice faded away and the song picked up.

**I hate feelin' like this, **

**I'm so tired of tryin' to fight this. **

**I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to You.**

**Tell me that You will listen. **

**Your touch is what I'm missin' **

**And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losin' You .**

My hand slammed down on my alarm clock and I threw it across the room. Stupid music! I picked myself up slowly and wrapped my arms around my sides. Wincing as memories flooded into my mind. I tried pushing them away, but they were fighting back with full potential. My door flew open and Charlie rushed in and pulled me into a hug.

"I stayed to make sure you got to school ok. There was also a weird note for me telling me our car was stolen and one was waiting for you." I waited for Charlie to be mad but it never came, but a silly grin spread across his face. "Guess I'm taking you to school today."

I nodded my head and wiggled out of his grasp. I went to the bathroom and took a long shower. I just stood there doing nothing. The water went cold and I shoved the handle to turn it off. I stepped out of the shower and threw my favorite shampoo into the trash. No more need for this.

I threw on a black American Eagle shirt that read, 'Be careful what you wish for, Cause you, might just get it all.' Alice disapproved of the shirt cause American Eagle was one of her least favorite stores. But I have to say that Abercrombie and Fitch was my least favorite. **(Which it is)**

My jeans were dirty but I didn't care and still put them on. My hair was out of the question. I grabbed one of Charlie's hat's that was lying on the bathroom counter and put it on. I shoved the bathroom door open and ran down the stairs tripping on the last steps. I caught my self on the banister and steadied my self.

"Dad?" I yelled.

"Yes dear? What is it?" Charlie asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I think I'm going to walk to school today. I need time to think." I fingered the car keys that were in my pocket, and clutched the metal flower in the other. My backpack rested against my back.

"Sure honey. I'll see you after school." Charlie called after me as I headed up the road. Walking alone didn't feel right. Everyone should have someone with them, yet I have no one anymore walking by my side holding my hand.

--------Flashback---------

"Bella? It's not safe for you anymore. Please don't make this difficult. I want to lie to you and say I don't love you anymore, but I can't bring myself to do that." Edward said with sadness in his voice.

I couldn't tell what he meant, my voice wouldn't work.

"Bella we are leaving."

"Then I'm coming with you!"

Edward grabbed my arms and quickly but softly. "No. Bella I'm not coming back. I will always love you but it's too dangerous. Stay safe my darling. Don't do anything stupid." He let go of my arms and sped into the forest.

"Edward!..."

--------End--------

I snapped back into reality to find myself standing in front of forks high. Jessica, Mike, Tyler, and a bunch of other students formed a mob in front of something I couldn't see. I pushed my way though and found myself standing in front of an…..

Dun Dun Dun. Cliff Hanger sort of. What is it? Guesses anyone? Hoped you like it.

Alice Missamore


	3. Shell of Yours

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own anything about Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. But I do own the thing they were crowding around.

Friend: What do you have there?

Me: Get away! It's mine! All mine!

Friend: Are you sure cause it looks like you're about to squeeze the life out of Edward Cullen.

Me: LIAR!!! I'm just giving him a hug! Not that all ever give him up!

Bella: Give me Edward back!

Me: NEVER!

Edward: Hey let go of me!

Therapist: I see you have an obsession.

Me: Yah think?!?!

---------------------------

**Bella Pov**

I pushed my way though the crowd and found myself standing in front of an Audi TT. (Hah your jealous. Actually it's my brothers…but that different!)

"Wow. Whose car is it?" Someone screamed from behind me. I pulled the keys out of my pocket and pushed them into the lock. He didn't. I can't believe Emmett got me this car!

Everyone gasped as I opened the door. "Oh look. It's her car." Lauren said with hostility in her voice.

I swung around and slapped her. "Yes it's my car! You never like me having things you didn't. Well hope you're happy because they moved!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I regretted my every movement, my every word. I shut my door and pushed my way though the shocked crowd. I've made a fool of myself this time.

Someone dared to speak. " I told you he would leave her. She was never good enough for that Cullen boy." Someone sneered behind me. I clutched the rose and rushed into class. I sat down in my seat as the bell rang. Everyone walked into class and avoided my death glares. Mike sat next to me and scribbled something down on a note.

_Bella I heard about the whole thing. I can't believe he did that to you. Would you like to go to the movies with me tomorrow?_

_Mike_

I glanced at him and growled. I grabbed my pencil and started scribbling furiously.

_Mike you know nothing! He hasn't done anything than protect me from boys like you! If you hadn't noticed I don't like you that way. If you wouldn't mind lay off of me and get a life instead of prodding girls to go out with you. Go get a hobby._

_Bella_

I shoved the note at Mike and didn't wait for his response. The bell rang and I ran out of class.

----------------Lunch----------

I avoided the lunch line and went to the Cullen's table and sat alone. My heart waited for them to sit next to me and shove food in my face, but the never came. My mind awaited his soft voice to float into my ears. But it never came.

"Mind if I sit with you Bella?" Said a girl.

I looked up and saw Angela looking down at me with worried eyes. Someone actually loved me. A friend that's what I need right now. Someone to tell me it's going to be all right. Someone who will hold me tight when I cry my heart out. Someone to whisper words into my ears.

"No I don't mind." I mumbled and folded my arms on the table, resting my head on them.

"I'm sorry about they way everyone is acting towards the situation. I don't believe any of the rumors any way. I'd rather hear the truth." She said sitting down across from me and taking a bite from her sandwich. "You want to talk about it Bella?"

I did I truly did want to talk about it with her. But that meant leaving stuff out. No I wouldn't tell her. "Yeah I would." What am I doing? I said I didn't want to talk to her about it. "But can you come over after school? I don't think I can talk here."

"Of course Bella. I guess all see you after school then." Angela said picking her tray up.

"Yah see yah," I mumbled. The rest of the school day went by in a blur. Teachers asked me questions and I just starred of into space. I walked out of gym waiting for Edward to wrap his arms around my waist and pull me towards his Volvo. Nothing.

People moved out of my way as I walked towards my car. They must be afraid of me. But who wouldn't when a girl has her fists into balls, giving death glares to anyone who held her gaze. The metal flower still clutched in my hand as I stepped into my car.

I didn't bother to look it over. I set the rose down in the seat beside me and drove out of the parking lot recklessly. The drive home was long and terrible. It was nothing like driving with him. It was much slower. By the time I got home, Angela was waiting patently in the driveway, where Charlie's car should have been. So much for being home.

I parked the Audi TT and walked up to Angela. "Why don't we sit down on the porch swing?"

"Alright." Angela sat down next to me, picking at her fingernails.

"I really don't know where to start Angela. He left. He moved he said it was too dangerous to be with him. They got up and left. They left me Angela! Left." Tears were streaming down my cheeks. Angel held my head, whispering soothing words to me.

"Bella, I really am sorry. I'm not good at this whole maky better thingy, but everything will be alright. I promise." I pulled my head away from her.

"No it won't be! GOD you are just like the others! Please leave. I'm sorry but this isn't working. Just leave." Angela stood up and shook her head.

"Bella I tried. You got to leave that shell of yours." With that Angela got up and drove away.

I clutched my sides, screaming in agony. I ran side, and up to the bathroom. _Bleed it out, digger deeper, just to throw it away. _I yanked open the medicine cabinet and gripped my razor. My hand was trembling as I brought it down to my skin. _Bleed it out. _I pressed down and pulled it across my wrists. I withered in agony as my flesh opened. The razor dropped out of grasped and dropped to the floor.

Tears stingy the fresh wound. Life was drowning itself.

October

**Here we go for the hundredth time,**

**Hand grenade pins in every line,**

**Throw 'em up and let something shine.**

**Going out of my fking mind.**

**Filthy mouth, no excuse.**

**Find a new place to hang this noose.**

**String me up from atop these roofs.**

**Knot it tight so I won't get loose.**

November

**Truth is you can stop and stare,**

**Bled myself out and no one cares.**

**Dug a trench out, laid down there**

**With a shovel up out to reach somewhere.**

**Yeah someone pour it in,**

**Make it a dirt dance floor again.**

**Say your prayers and stomp it out,**

**When they bring that chorus in.**

December

**I bleed it out, **

**Digging deeper just to throw it away.**

**I bleed it out,**

**Digging deeper just to throw it away.**

**I bleed it out,**

**Digging deeper just to throw it away,**

**Just to throw it away,**

**Just to throw it away.**

------------------------------------------

Poor Bella. It's building up slowly. So very slowly. Don't worry I'm working on making it go faster.

Alice Missamore


	4. Drunk Driver

Disclaimer: I own Nothing. Nothing at all.

Therapist: How are you to day?

Me: **sweats** Well…

Therapist: Out with it.

Me: I LOCKED EDWARD CULLEN IN A BASEMENT AND I WON"T LET HIM OUT!

Bella: You what?!?!

Me: Nothin. LIARS!

Friend: Are you ok?

Bella: No I'm not okay. I want my Edward back!

Friend: I wasn't talking to you.

Me: MINE!

Hope you liking it.

--------------------------

January

**I hate feelin' like this, **

**I'm so tired of tryin' to fight this. **

**I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to You.**

February

**Tell me that You will listen. **

**Your touch is what I'm missin' **

**And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losin' You .**

March

**Comatose, **

**I'll never wake up without an overdose of You.**

April

**I don't wanna live. **

**I don't wanna breathe. **

**'less I feel You next to me, **

**You take the pain I feel. **

**(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)**

**I don't wanna sleep. **

**I don't wanna dream, **

**'cause my dreams don't comfort me. **

**The way You make me feel. **

**(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)**

May

**I hate livin' without You.**

**Dead wrong to ever doubt You.**

**But,my demons lay in waitin' **

**Tempting me away. **

**Oh, how I adore You. **

**Oh, how I thirst for You.**

**Oh, how I need You.**

June

**Comatose, **

**I'll never wake up without an overdose of You.**

**I don't wanna live. **

**I don't wanna breathe. **

**'less I feel You next to me,**

July

**You take the pain I feel. **

**(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)**

**I don't wanna sleep. **

**I don't wanna dream, **

**'cause my dreams don't comfort me. **

**The way You make me feel. **

**(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)**

**Breathing life.**

**Waking up.**

**My eyes,**

**Open up.**

August

**Comatose, **

**I'll never wake up without an overdose of You.**

**I don't wanna live. **

**I don't wanna breathe. **

**'less I feel You next to me, **

**You take the pain I feel. **

**(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)**

**I don't wanna sleep. **

**I don't wanna dream, **

**'cause my dreams don't comfort me. **

**The way You make me feel. **

**(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)**

**Oh, how I adore You.**

**(Wakin' up to You never felt so real.)**

**Oh, how I thirst for You.**

**(Wakin' up to You never felt so real.)**

September 12

**Oh,**

**The way You make me feel.**

**(Wakin' up to You never felt so real.)**

**Bella Pov**

Eleven months without the sound of his voice. Eleven months with out the sight of him. Eleven…

"RING A LING A LING!" The phone chimed. I shook my head and ran to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella. We have some bad news." The males voice on the other line said.

I knew what it was. I knew everything. Tears fell down my face before the man even finished his words.

"How?" How was all I could manage out of my mouth.

"Bella. We were all very fond of him. It was a drunk driver. He hit your dad's cruiser head on. We called your mom already. If you need anything just call. Bye Bella." I dropped the phone and it hit the floor. My barrier fell down and all the pain I have ever suffered hit me with a shock wave. My legs gave way and I hit the floor. My head made contacted with the ground and everything went black. Before I lost it, I remembered the 2 gifts still sitting were I threw them 11 months ago.

---------------------

"Bella please wake up. Bella please." Someone shock my shoulders. "She's not waking up. Do something!"

"Calm down. You'll hurt her if you keep that up." Said a soft lovely voice I had heard before. So long ago.

My eyes fluttered open and rested on two beautiful angels. I closed my eyes and shook my head. "No! No not again. Leave me." Needles pricked my sides and I jolted up with pain. They stood looking at me.

"Bella. Honey. Are you all right?" Said the lovely voice.

"I'm dreaming! This was all a dream. All those months I shoved the images out. Now my dreams are haunting me again cause he…he died!" I put my head between my legs.

"Alice. She doesn't believe we are here." Emmett said.

"Emmett shhh. Bella we are here." Alice said softly.

I looked up at their faces. They were here. Standing right in front of me. I jumped of the couch and flung myself at Alice. "Oh! It really is you isn't it! I missed you guys so much! Oh please forgive me!"

" Bella shhh. Your tears needn't come. Why should we forgive you. It should be the other way around. We should be the ones saying forgive us. Not you." Alice said setting me on the ground and tucking my hair behind my ear.

"There's a funny story behind that." I said looking down at my feet.

"What did you do Bella?" Emmett asked patting my head.

"You promise not to be mad?" I asked looking up at them with pleading eyes.

"Bella we could never be made at you. You know that." Alice said with sham in her voice.

"Well your house…it kind of burnt down. Well actually I set it on fire…" I sat down on the couch ready for their yells.

Emmett laughed. "Nice one Bella!"

Alice shook her head. "I didn't think you were that desperate to get rid of traces of us."

"I wasn't! I was mad. Really Really mad at him. Your house just stood there taunting me." Alice grabbed me into a hug.

"Silly Bella. I don't care. It's only a house. Where might I ask are your gifts?" Alice asked.

"I only opened Emmett's."

"Really! I feel so special!" Emmett said clapping his hands.

"Well that's changing right now Bella." Alice ran up to my room and came down with the two boxes. They were pretty dented with all the stuff that I threw around. "Bella…." Alice groaned.

"What?" I asked.

"My gift's went with the car Emmett got you."

"Funny story about that car…." I said giving off a fake laugh.

Emmett gasped. "You didn't!"

"Bella…ahh come on." Alice muttered.

"I couldn't keep it. I sold it. Well and the money went to collage funds. Aren't you happy about that?"

"Open the present's now Bella." Alice sighed.

"What if I don't want to?" I challenged.

"Then all get Emmett over there to use you as a human puppet!" Alice exclaimed.

I tore at Alice's gift. "Okay. Okay. No need to use your Vampireness." Inside was a gas gift card for… "Alice! That's to much!"

"I think 1000 dollars is perfectly okay." Alice said sitting down next to me. She thrust her hand inside the box and came out with an envelope. "Open."

Emmett burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I just remembered the funniest joke ever that Edward told me." I grabbed my sides and hollered in pain. They said his name… His name…that I pushed out of my mind so many times.

"Bella. Please. It's ok we are here. We aren't leaving. Emmett I told you not to use his name." She hissed.

"Sorry. I really didn't mean to Bella. I'm going to go home…well what's left of it. Bye Bella." Emmett raced out of the door.

I shook my head. "I'm okay. I swear. Don't worry about me please." Alice grabbed my wrist and look at me head on.

"Bella we are staying here no matter what. We know everything that has happened today. Your Dad…everything. Please we are here to help." Alice looked down at my wrists and gasped.

"BELLA! How long have you been doing this?!" Alice screamed.

"I..I." I can't explain myself. Lie to Alice. Just lie to her. "The day after he left…" I whispered softer than human ears could pick up.

"Oh Bella. Oh. I didn't know. If I knew…I would have been back here quicker!" Alice mumbled.

I pulled my wrists out of her grasp and pulled down my sleeves. "Alice I'm not in the mood. Charlie just died. My family comes back. Well part of it anyway. Then you find out about this. I can't take it. It's the only way to get ride of the pain!" I screamed dropping Alice's envelope and running up the stairs.

I pushed open my door and there was…

---------------

What was there? Hah only I know. You just wait every thing is picking up.

Alice Missamore


	5. Yah and Pigs Fly

Sorry it took so long. 

Therapist: So what did you do yesterday?

Me: Same old, same old.

Therapist: What might this Same old Same old be?

Me: Well I made a bet against Alice. Kind of lost my house.

Therapist: How exactly did Alice win?

Me: Well it wouldn't be a secret if I told you know would it?

Therapist: No…but what was the bet about?

Me: That you would ask me what I did yesterday.

-----------------

**Bella Pov**

He patted the bedside and I sat beside him.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Uggh Bella. Cheer up please. I'm about to throw myself out of your window." Jasper sighed.

"All try. Hold on. I need a human minute." I shoved open my door and ran to the bathroom. I scrambled to grab my razor, spilling lotions and towels onto the counter. My hand shook violently, protesting. Was there a real reason to keep doing this? So many. They may be back, but I wasn't. I was still somewhere deep in my mind, waiting to spring back to life. My father just died. Well there's still Renee. No. No. She dead. Stupid Cancer. It took her two months ago without any warning but she left Phil with a beautiful baby boy. Him and my parents. Three people I do it for.

The razor went down on my wrist without any warning. My shaking made the cut deeper than I intended. I withered in pain and fell to the floor. I clutched my wrist, aware that they would be here soon to keep me safe. Jasper ran next to me pulling me up, fighting himself. Alice grabbed him and threw him out of the room.

"BELLA! Why did you do that?" Alice picked me up and cradled me like a baby.

"Out with the sorrow. In with the air. ALICE! It hurts." I screamed. Alice ran down the stairs and Jasper was already ready with the car. Alice slid into the familiar Volvo still cradling me in her arms. Jasper wasn't breathing, and I knew he was trying not to be weak. "He's here isn't he? You lied."

Jasper looked away from the road and looked in my eyes. "Yes, but he won't come near you. Promise. I accepted your apology." I guess he could feel it.

I looked down at my wrist. Blood was staining Alice's shirt, her eyes focused out of the window. We arrived at the hospital in record time. I can't be here. Never. "Turn around please! I can't say I cut myself!" I shrieked. I looked down at my wrists, the smell of blood filling my nose. So much for getting over my blood phobia.

-------------------

"Uggh" I groaned rolling to the side of the bed.

"That wasn't very smart of you Bella." Said an angels voice.

"Yah and pigs fly." I mumbled. The person's laughter filled the room making me want to dance to the rhythm. "STOP it! I don't want to be happy."

"Bella open your eyes." The voice said.

I opened my eyes a little and there he stood. I shut my eyes, quickly pulling the covers over my head. "Go away. I'm not ready to see you!" I screamed. Someone opened the door and pulled him away from my bedside.

"Edward. I told you not to come!" Rosalie hissed. I missed her voice. I missed all their voices, but his the most. But I wasn't ready for it. Rosalie pushed him out of the room and closed the door quietly. I threw the sheets off me and got out of the hospital bed. My wrist was throbbing and it was wrapped up in gauze, but that was the least of my worries. I pushed open the room's door and stood my ground.

"Bella. Please go lay back down." Alice pleaded. He advanced towards me. I still couldn't use his name. Tears sprang to my eyes. Rosalie growled at him making me grin. But it disappeared quickly when he grabbed me into a hug. I shoved him away pounding on his chest. My hands flew wildly at him, ignoring the pain in my wrist at each blow I took from him. He stood there taking in every hit I threw at him. Tears soaking my shirt, I slid to the ground.

Sobs grew heavier with each tear that rolled down my cheeks. Alice tried to help me up but I snapped at her. "Go away!" I yelled. Heads turned in my direction as nurses and doctors hurried down halls. I picked my self off the ground and hurled my self away from them.

--------------

Not very fond of this chapter myself. But I had to get something up. It's picking up slowly I know. Well hope you like it.

Alice Missamore


	6. Pretty Little Face

Haha. I'm not really a person that cares about all that review stuff. I just look at how many times the story has been hit. For some reason I'm happy cause it has hit 200. All right enough rambling from me. The songs used in the story so far are **Bleed it out, By Linkin Park **and **Comatose, By The Skillets. **

------------------

**Bella Pov**

I shoved open the fire escape door and raced away from the hospital. My eyes were getting puffy and my vision blurring with each thought that raced into my head. Times of him and me. Him and I. I and him. Vampire and human. So many memories escaping the black brick wall I had created. I slowed to a walk and kept my eyes ahead of me.

**Emmett Pov**

_Oh Edward you will be sorry that you did that. Oh yes I know you're reading every thought I'm thinking. I'm not as stupid than you take me for. You will pay for hurting my sister. Pay. I don't care how fast you can do. I can do serious damage to your pretty little face. When Bella's ready you can see her again, or if she comes back too your sorry butt. _I stared Edward down, my fist clenched into fists by my sides. Edward turned around to face us. Everyone had a different expression on there face, and he was taking it all in. Rosalie stood by my side holding unto my arm knowing what I was going to do to him. Jasper had his arm around Alice's waist. Esme stood on my other side shaking her head.

" Edward! You went and ruined everything! You thought she would just take you back? She human for goodness sakes! They aren't like that! They take time to heal. You just opened up new wounds." Rosalie screamed. Edward flinched. Rosalie pulled me away and walked out of the hospital. "Say something Emmett!"

I glanced at Rose and smirked. "He's dead meat to me."

**Edward Pov**

_Oh Edward you will be sorry that you did that. Oh yes I know you're reading every thought I'm thinking. I'm not as stupid than you take me for. You will pay for hurting my sister. Pay. I don't care how fast you can do. I can do serious damage to your pretty little face. When Bella's ready you can see her again, or if she comes back too your sorry butt. _What have I done? Ruined it. Alice blocking her thoughts, but I knew she was happy about something. Everyone was blocking his or her thoughts now. I looked at my feet and raised my head slowly looking at every one.

" Edward! You went and ruined everything! You thought she would just take you back? She human for goodness sakes! They aren't like that! They take time to heal. You just opened up new wounds." Rosalie screamed. I flinched at her words as the cut deeper into me. She pulled Emmett out of the hospital. Alice stood like a statue with Jasper kissing her hair. Esme stood shaking.

"I'm sorry you guys. Really I am. What have I done?" I shook my head and headed slowly towards the hospital doors.

"Wait!" Alice screamed clutching my arms. _Get to Bella. Fast! There's a car it's coming and and. _ Alice didn't have to finish her thoughts. I ran out of the door and raced away becoming a blurr to human eyes.


	7. I asked an Angel

Yay me, 445 hits make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Thank you peoplez.

Friend: So what did you do today?

Me: Well something really funny actually happened.

Friend: Spill.

Me: Ok ok. Emmett and me went in an elevator. Do not ask me why. But god he was hilarious. He set a desk in the middle of the elevator and when ever someone came in he's like…

Emmett: Hey! I want to tell this story. OK so when some walked in. I'm like do you have an appointment today? When the passengers said no I threw my desk to the side and shoved them at the door and screamed 'APPOINTMENTS ONLY! NO EXCEPTIONS!' But that's not all. I went up to this hot looking human and rubbed my nose against her shoulder.

Me: Then I came up behind the lady and I'm like my friend is from Alaska. That's how they kiss.

Friend: Seems like you too had a day.

Emmett: You never know.

Rosalie: Emmett? Come here please.

Emmett: See look another good thing.

Opps that was longer than I thought. On with the story!

--------------------------

**Bella Pov**

I never noticed where I was till car honks filled my ears. I slashed my body around and round my self face to face with an on coming car. My feet felt glued in place. My mind was pleading my muscles to move.

"Bella move!" I heard someone scream. "Bella please move. Oh no. Oh No. Please Now!" The voice drifted away soaring with the wind that whipped around me. The diver looked terrified. But the car wouldn't stop. I closed my eyes ready for impact. Ready to soar to the heavens to meet my parents. Well maybe hell, but I would find a way out either way. They say when you die you see a white light. God how they were so true. A blue of white flashed in front of me. I was thrown through the air, landing on the ground. My bones snapped and blood flowed freely. Sirens filled my ears. Cold hands pressed against my wrist. At least I could still feel my arms. I tried wiggling my toes but pain just shoot though them.

"Bella move your finger's if you can hear me." Said the angel's voice. _Oh what a nice dream. I stood up and place my hands on his shoulders._

"_Silly Boy. There's no need to fright. I'm right here." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and planted a kiss right on his lips. The angel tickled me, and I shrank away from him. "Hey! Only he can tickle me like that." I laughed. The angel stopped immediately. _

"_Does that mean you would like to go back to him and his family?" The angel laughed. I looked at him when my parents stepped out behind him._

"_Mom! Dad!" I screamed. I ran p to them and pulled them into hugs. "Oh how I have missed you." Silent tears feel down my cheeks. Charlie pulled away from me and then Renee stepped away from my hug._

"_Bella please go back. He really does love you. I should have listen to you when you tried to explain everything to me. But I know what he is now. But I don't mind. If that is the life you chose then you have my blessing." Charlie took another step back and disappeared. _

_Renee looked deep within my eyes. "I see why you didn't want to come home with me Bella dear. Really I see know. He may be a vampire but your love for him radiates of you like strong perfume. Don't be hard on him please. You have my blessing. All wait forever for you." I stood where I was. I knew what was happening. Renee faded away. I looked back at the angel that was messing with his clothes._

"_So Bella? What is you choice?" The angel asked._

"_I would like to go back if you don't mind. Really I would. But can I ask you one question?" I asked._

"_Anything dear." Me sing songed._

"_Can Vampires go to heaven?" _

"_Oh my! Of course! What gave you a thought why they wouldn't?"_

"_No reason."_

"_Bye Bella. We all will be waiting." Mist filled my vision, Till there was nothing but white left._

"Bella move your finger's if you can hear me." Said the angel's voice said again. I twitched my fingers and gave a weak smile. "Oh thank god Bella. Oh you are going to be all right! I'm here now I swear."

I took in a big breathe of air. "I asked an angel, about the rules of heaven. He gave me an answer, which you might just want to hear. Vampires go to heaven my love, and I forgive you for everything." I whispered. I knew he caught every word of it. I sunk back into a light darkness.

--------------------------

Haha. I actually like this chapter for some odd reason. What Bella said at the end, was going to be in poetry form but I decided not to put it that way.

Alice Missamore!


	8. Care to Elaborate?

Yay 514 Hits. Thank you guys. Here the next chapter. Hope you like it.

----------------------------------

**Edward Pov**

Bella took in a big breathe of air. "I asked an angel, about the rules of heaven. He gave me an answer, which you might just want to hear. Vampires go to heaven my love, and I forgive you for everything." Bella whispered. I caught ever word of my angel's voice. I brushed my fingers along her scratched cheekbone.

"I wasn't fast enough. I only just saved you. Forgive me." I whispered in her ear. No response came. I checked her heartbeat it was still there.

"Excuse me Sir. But we need to get her to the hospital now." Said the paramedic picking my delicate Bella up onto the stretcher. They put and next brace on her and slid her into the Ambulance. I slid in beside her before they shut the doors. It could've been faster if they just let me take her. But we weren't that far away. They pulled into the hospital and rushed her into the emergency room.

"Edward I need to see you." Said a voice behind me. I turned around and Jasper was standing there clutching the wall.

"Talk then." I said. "Quickly please. I don't want to leave Bella alone with those people."

Jasper took a slow step towards me and grabbed my forearm. "She may be in pain Edward, but love is over powering it. I swear if you hurt her again. Emmett won't be the only one to hurt you." Also Edward. Vampires do go to heaven. Alice saw where Bella went. She isn't lying.

I nodded my head, and jogged back to wait outside Bella's room.

Carlisle came out of the room. She'll be fine Edward. No internal bleeding. But she keeps murmuring words. She says like my angel and then she talks to someone. I think she hit her head pretty hard. Carlisle sidestepped away from me and I entered the room. I knew whom Bella was talking to.

Bella's right leg was in a cast. That seemed the extent of her injuries. But I could make out a large purple bruise on her neck that slipped under the hospital gown.

"Funny isn't it? He thought Vampire's didn't go to heaven." Bella murmured. Her eyes were still closed but it looked like she was grasping someone's hand. "Yah I still love him." She mumbled. I looked at the blank space of air that was beside Bella's bed.

"Thanks." I whispered.

**Bella Pov**

"Funny isn't it? He thought Vampires didn't go to heaven." I murmured. I squeezed the angels hand.

"Do you still love him?" Asked the angel.

"Yah I still love him." I mumbled. "Can I ask you something?"

"You know you can Bella."

"I know. But is he near me right now? I mean did he save me?" The angel stood before and blew a fresh breathe on me.

"Silly Bella. He is sitting next to you right now. He was a second to late. But he settled you to the ground. I think I should go know. You are going to live a happy life now. Really I will see you again. I promise. Maybe later tonight. You may never know. Now time to go back to your Lover-boy." Laughed the angel. The angel faded away once again. My eye fluttered open and landed on my other angel.

"Hey you." I whispered.

He looked at me with concerned eyes. I smiled at him and he relaxed slowly. "Hey yourself."

"Might I ask why you are here?" I asked sweetly.

"Well I'm by my angel's side waiting for her to forgive me." He answered.

"I forgave a while ago. I just never noticed."

"I figured that much after your little speech."

"What speech?" I tried tilting my head to the side, but the stupid neck brace wouldn't let me.

"Well you told me that Vampire's do go to heaven. Care to elaborate?"

I forgot all about that. Before I blacked out. Well it was actually more like white out, but same symptoms. "Oh it was the most wonderful thing. A angel was waiting for me. I had a choice. Go to heaven or come back here. My parents both told me to come back and that you truly loved me. It was wonderful. I chose to come back and stay with you." I took a deep breath and started again. "The angel answered all my questions. About you. About me. He was so sweet. I wish you could have seen, Edward." The name escaped my lips before I noticed. I waited for the on coming pain, but it never came. "Really. He said to come back. I did. I didn't care about heaven. You were my heaven and her showed me that. He showed me who I truly am." I looked at Edward and a smile escaped his lips.

"How will I ever thank this angel of yours?"

"Well he told me that you could get this neck brace off of me. Also you could give me a birthday kiss. Both are fine."

"Which would you like first?" He grinned my favorite crooked grin.

"Well I've been waiting for your touch for awhile, so maybe the kiss would do me good."

"I think you may be right." Edward closed the pace between as in a blink of an eye. His cold breath floated over my lips. I closed the space this time and are lips met. Legal. Pssh. This should be on the top list of what to make illegal. I snaked my right hand around his neck. I pulled away, catching my breath.

"EDWARD! BELLA!" Alice screamed hopping up and down. I keep forgetting about the whole Vampire stuff. They always seem so normal. "OMG! I'm so happy for you guys really I am!"

"ALICE!" Edward and I both screamed. I blushed deep red, and rested my head on the pillow again. Edward reached his hand down, and slipped the neck brace off of me.

"Bella! Look what I got you!" Alice screamed. Se ran to my side and set a small package down.

"Alice you know I don't like gifts." I groaned.

"I know I know. But really we had to get you this." Alice shrieked. I shook my head and sat slowly up in bed. My sides pleaded for me to lay flat again, but I wanted to look at their faces properly.

I opened the present quickly, and found a set of car keys. "Alice! I don't need another car."

Alice frowned. "Sorry but we can't take it back. Plus it is a BMW 3 series. Midnight blue. Isn't that awesome?"

I shook my head. "To expensive."

"Don't worry you will thank me one day Bella." Alice smiled.

"Alice let Bella sleep. I think you've overwhelmed her once again." Edward pleaded.


	9. Girls suicided attempt succeeds!

Hey you guyz. Here's another Chapter. I really don't know where I'm heading with this but hope you enjoy it.

-----------------

**Bella Pov**

**-------3 dayz later-------**

If you really knew me, then I wouldn't really be having fun at a stupid hospital. I mean come on, cooped up in a bright room with bare walls. Nothing special about them at all. Well except my room was different. I had an angel laying beside me, his arms wrapped around me. An angel that truly cared about me. An angel that was all mine, an that truly I loved.

"_Bella?" Whispered a voice. _The other angel shimmered behind Edwards back. _"Oh my. Well it's good to see you again."_

"I think I can say the same to you." I laughed. Edward looked at me curiously. "Oh angel I don't think you have met my other angel yet." Edward nodded his head and rolled around so he was facing a bare wall.

"Bella no one is there." Edward whispered. I grinned.

"Angel do you think you could show yourself too him? I think he wants to thank you properly instead of my little asking."

"_Course Bella."_ Edward gasped beside me as the angel became solid. I myself starred in wonder.

"Bella is this your angel?" Edward asked me stretching his hand out in front of him. The angel did the same, and a flash of light appeared when there hands met.

"_You are the first Vampire that I have ever met, or touched for that matter." _Whispered the angel.

Edward sat up in the bed and walked up to the angel and gave him a friendly hug. "Thank you for keeping my Bella safe."

I watched the whole scene from the hospital bed smiling.

**Edward Pov**

I gathered the angel into a hug. "Thank you for keeping my Bella safe."

"_No problem. After all isn't that what guardian angel's do?" _

"I think you are right. How may I repay you?" I asked. After all he gave my love back.

"_I'm just doing my job. Bt all I can say is don't break her heart again. It was hard enough keeping her from killing herself, while you were gone." _ Murmured the angel. Shocked filled my features. I turned to Bella and her eyes were adverted. _"Oh my I must leave now. Good luck love birds." _The angel disappeared from view.

"I will." Bella said slowly. Talking to the angel I see. Bella turned her gaze back to me. "He's gone now. I think we both have some stories to tell."

"You may be right." I replied.

**Bella Pov**

Just what I was dreading. Telling Edward exactly what happened to me during the year he was gone. A whole year to tell him about. If he want's to know then so be it.

--------Flash back while telling Edward everything---------

"_Bella please tell me. Did he leave you out in the forest?" Charlie asked worried. _

"_NO dad. HE isn't that cruel." I said slowly. Dreading these talks with him. _

_----------_

_I ran to the side of the cliff. The waves below looked so inviting. Just calling my name. I slid of my shoes then tore down to my bathing suit. I could just see the news reports. GIRLS SUICIDED ATEMPT SUCCEEDS! My toes curled around the edge. I just fell forward. Falling and falling, the rush of air was exhilarating. I hit the crashing waves fighting to just let myself go. A strong pair of arms pulled me up out of the water, and left me on the beach. I never saw his face. My vision blacked out._

_----------Stops-----------_

"Bella! How could you jump off that cliff? Oh Bella." Edward grabbed me into a hug a kissed my hair. Tears were falling down my cheeks now. Emmett burst into the room and toppled over the chair that was next to the bed, which, Edward and I both occupied now.

"I didn't think you remember the cliff stuff. Darn it!" Emmett cursed.

I looked at him questioning then I looked at his arms. "You were the one that pulled me out of the water weren't you?"

Emmett looked down at his feet. "Well. I can't take all the credit. Alice told me, and I just couldn't let you drown. But Alice said to keep out of view. So I did."

Edward stiffened in my grasped then relaxed slowly. "Thank you Emmett. Does this still mean your going to beat me up?" I looked at the two questionably.

"Put it this way brother. You do anything to harm her, and you'll be sorry." Emmett skipped out of them room, and left Edward and me in peace.

------Later that day------

"Bella wake up. It's time to go." Edward muttered picking me up bridal style out of the bed.

"Where are we going?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Now where's the fun in telling you. It's a surprise." Edward answered happily.

"Fine as long as I'm leaving this place."


	10. You remind me

I know. I know, haven't updated forever but I'll make it up to you in the next chapter. I don't think I can promise though.

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own any Characters in this story except Zahra and the other people that aren't in Twilight.

-------------------------.

**Bella Pov**

"Well I can tell you two things. Not the house in Forks since there isn't one anymore."

"About that…I'm really sorry about burning down your house. I just…." Edward shhhed me.

"Don't worry. Nothing we can't replace. Plus. This gives Esme a chance to do something to do when we are gone." Edward carried me though the hospital doors, getting stares every now and then.

My leg cast dangling over his arm. I looked up at his face as he concentrated hard on something. I let my head fall over his arm. The world turned upside down. I couldn't help but let out a little giggle. An orange blur whipped past me brushing against my face. A shiver ran down my back. It was almost naked to the human eye. Human…no. I pulled my head up and starred where I had last seen the blur. I mean Edward told me everything about the treaty with the wolves but I had never seen one. But somewhere I had a gut feeling that it was trouble. My vision was slowly clouding again. Carlisle told me it might do that, since I still was in a weak state since the car crash. The world whited out again for the second time.

Zahra(The angel Bella met) shoved his way though the mist making it disappear away quickly. A worried look appeared on his face as he pulled me too him. He lifted my chin up to meet his gaze.

"Bella. I don't have much time to prepare. You do not have much time ether. Edward and you need to get out of there quickly. Another Vampire is back for you. But with a force the neither my family and me can help you fully defeat. I can save you and fight for you, but if I die then I can't protect you anymore. Once is all we have. After that you and the Cullen's are on your own. Get out of here quickly!" Zahra shoved me back though the mist, pain showing in his voice as he whispered my name several times.

I snapped my eyes open and starred at Edward. "Edward! We need to get out of here!" I gulped as my breaths started getting heavier. "Now!" Edward snapped out of his concentration, and slid me into the Volvo.

"Bella. I know. Alice told me everything." Edward said frustrated as he sped out of the hospital parking lot.

"It's Victoria, isn't it?" I whispered. Edward turned to me with sorrow in his eyes. "I knew it was her. But Edward she isn't alone. I know she has other's. You got to leave." I pleaded. Edward grabbed my wrist and searched my eyes.

"No. I finally have you back. I'm not leaving. We can keep you safe!"

"Uggh. You can't. I'm a magnet if you haven't noticed. You guys keep saving me putting your lives on the line. One of these days, your life is going to be on the line and I will save you. Mark my words, I will do anything to save you guys." I said as calmly as I could, but my tears were deceiving me.

Edward wiped the tears off my cheeks. "It won't come to that. Please don't think like that. You've been through so much these last few days and the months before that. You don't need to add this to your list." Edward pulled up to the burnt down house and quickly pulled me into his arms. The Cullen's appeared out of the trees. Jasper stared at me, but shook his head quickly.

It may be because I'm feeling so many different things. Scared about what will happen to the Cullen's over me again. Angry that Victoria waited this long to come and kill me. She should have come when they were gone. Happy that my family is finally with me again. Anxious for when Victoria's force will come.

"Oh! Bella. It's so nice to see you out of the hospital." Esme walked up to me and stroked me like the mother I'll never have again. She is the closet thing I have now. My new mother. I can't let her get hurt or killed for me. I would do everything in my power to keep them safe. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks. God. I am such a sucker. Tears are all I have now. Edward's gripped tensed on me pulling me back into reality. The Cullen's shot around, taking an involuntary step back. Ghostly solid forms walked out of the forest. It looked like there was 7 in total. Zahra led in front, making even Rosalie look ordinary compared to them. The Cullen's didn't know who they were and automatically formed a semi-circle around me.

"Zahra!" I screamed, trying to wiggle out of Edwards grasp. Edward set me carefully on the ground, barely letting my cast touch the ground. All the angels held out there hands and set their ghostly weapons on the ground. The Cullen's relaxed but kept their eyes on the angels. Edward helped my way over to them slowly. I flung myself at Zahra and he caught me in an embrace. The Cullen's stood dumb-folded. But Edward stood smiling and motioned for the other's to come closer.

"Magnificent." Carlisle stated watching the angel's closely. "Do you mind?" He said pointing to their weapons.

Zahra looked down at me. "Tell him, to talk to the man to the right of me. I only will speak to you and Edward till it is time to tell are story." Zahra handed me back to Edward who stood perfectly still. I felt like I was a rag doll.

"Go ahead Carlisle. They don't mind." He picked the weapon up slowly. It was a spear. The handle sinned at his touch. Carlisle's eyes skimmed the spear then set in back down. "Remarkable. Now may I ask who might you all be? Sorry if that sounds rude, but Bella seems to know you all."

Zahra stepped towards Esme and stuck his hand out. "You remind me of my real mother."

If Esme could blush I think she would have. She took his hand and shook it. "Thanks. Nice to meet you Zahra."

Zahra took a step back and starred at all the Cullen's. "You all want to know our story right?" He asked. Rosalie took a step away from Emmett and sat on the ground.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I want to stand all day. So if you are going to tell us this story, might you hurry up?" If I could hurt Rosalie I would do it right here, right now.

-----------------.

Next chapter is


	11. That means, You are I

Here you go…

--------------------.

**Rosalie Pov**

"Yes I think you are right Rosalie." Zahra said motioning for his followers to sit. Well of course I was right. I mean come on it's me. Wait a minute, how did he know my name? I don't even know him. Edward turned his head and smirked at me. I glared daggers right back at him.

The ghostly figures sat down but one stayed standing. I studied her for a minute before she fixed her dress and sat down next to a large man. I glanced at Emmett who was playing that stupid Nintendo Ds again. Course he wasn't listening to a word being said. I smacked him on the back of the head, and grabbed the game out of his hand. I smashed it between my fingers and throw it behind me. Emmett pouted and laid down on he ground.

"You got to listen to this Emmett." I whispered in his ear. He nodded his head and sat back up.

"Now if everyone is settled. I think Nala would like to begin." Zahra said motioning to the girl that had fixed her dress.

**Anonymous Pov**

Nala's voice rang though all the Cullen's ears. She moved with a grace and confidence that clearly made her unique, and her skin was so spectacular tat it looked like someone had turn a light on inside her. She was wearing a sleeky royal blue silk dress with silver spiral earrings.

"As you have heard my name is Nala. My husband sitting next to me is Tae." Nala pointed to a man that looked so much like Emmett. "Neferet and Damien are right over there." Nala pointed to a couple. The girl has short with black short hair, while the boy was simple yet perfect. "Yuki and Rala are over there." The couple sat in front of Esme and Carlisle staring straight at each other.

"Zahra stands before you as the leader of the group. We wouldn't be here unless it was an importance to you all. A story I am to tell. A story that you shall receive." Nala walked up to a tree and leaned against it. "Why don't we take a trip back to the minute before you were changed. You were human. When you were changed you soul split in two. WE are your human half of that soul. Some might call us guardian angel's some might call us devils. But we call ourselves protectors for the most part. This is a lot to take in and we know that." Nala pointed to Rosalie. "I was you. In your human life. I have your memories, your fear, your love for beauty, your true husband." Rosalie took Emmett's hand and stared at Nala. If she could cry, she would cry tears of joy. " Tae is Emmett. Both love to play jokes, and love us unconditionally. It's the same for all of you. Carlisle and Esme, Yuki and Rala. Alice and Jasper, and Neferet and Damien." Edward placed Bella on the ground and walked up to Zahra.

"That means. You are I." Edward said slowly taking it all in. "That is why Bella took a liking to you right away. That's why whenever I saw Bella happy somewhere inside me I felt the same." Edward stood like a statue staring at Zahra. "Thank you." Edward whispered. Bella crossed her arms and pouted.

"You all know how much I love you story's. But do I fit any where in here? Anywhere? Maybe just like a hair?" Everyone laughed at her and she wrinkled her nose. Edward sat her in his lap.

Nala stopped laughing and starred at Bella. "I see now. I didn't notice before. You aren't human. But your beauty made me think different. That must be why there aren't 8 of us here. You soul hasn't split yet."

Bella blushed at the comment and stared down. "Well I could've figured that out myself." She mumbled. Emmett's booming laughter filled the woods making the tree Nala was leaning on shake.

"Oh Bella. You are wrong. You are the reason for all of this." Nala said.

Bella shoot up forgetting about the pain in her leg and back. She fell backwards and Edward caught her. "I don't want to be the reason for this fight. Please just kill me know! I can't let you guys get hurt cause my stupid blood smells so good!" She yelled. "Let me die…Let me die…Let me die" She whispered over and over again. Edward pulled her closer to him and shook his head.

"As much as I appreciate you Nala, you are exactly like Rosalie. You have no feelings." Edward said slowly. Rosalie shoot up.

"HEY! Don't talk about me like that. I have feelings, but not as much for Bella." She screamed. Emmett grabbed her wrist and threw her back down. Everyone sat perfectly still watching the scene unfold in front of them.

Nala stood perfectly still, the words sinking deep into her. "Rosalie he is right. I have watched you every so closely. Loosen up for the human. If you knew what the future held, you would love the human for what she will do. Trust me. Please."

Rosalie sat with a bored but angry face on her. She shook Emmett's hand off of her. Bella stopped sobbing and slowly stopped repeating the words.

Nala shushed everyone and made eye contact with everyone. "The force that is coming will not wait for us to finish are arguments. It will come soon, and we need everything ready. We cannot fight anymore otherwise the battle is lost. We have one day. One day to prepare for this fight. Let me tell you all something. If you wish not to fight, then leave now. We have no time to teach you to fight unless you are willing to fight for Bella's life."

No one said they wouldn't fight which was a relief to Bella and Edward. Nala shook her hair. "That's good to know. Now Edward I want you to take Bella to her house, and keep her there. No one is to enter that house or get near it. Set up roadblocks. We can't have anyone near that house. Someone is to be with Bella every minute of the day. I suspect you all have cell phones right?" The Cullen's nodded their heads, but Bella just starred at the ground. Nala laughed and threw her one.

"You know we are able to interact in your world. We just can't be scene." Bella smirked and placed the phone in her pocket. "Good Edward can learn these moves later when Emmett comes to release Edward of his duty of protecting Bella." Nala said motioning for everyone to follow her.

"God. I feel like I'm being held hostage in my own home." Bella smirked as Edward set her in the car.

"Indeed you are being held hostage. But don't I make a great thief?" Edward asked innocently.

"That you do. Which is starting to scare me." Emmett's laughter filled the air when he heard Bella.

----------------------.

Ahah. Well know you know what they are. What happens when Emmett watches her? That is for me to write, and you to find out.


	12. Emmett, want to play a game?

Here we go. Five Hours with Emmett. What could possibly happen?

----------------------.

**Bella Pov**

"BELLA! Wakey Wakey Human!" Emmett yelled running up the stairs. I could hear his feet pounding the steps down with each step. I rolled over and put my pillow over my head.

"Go away." I mumbled tightening my grip on my pillow. Emmett threw open my door and ran to my side and poked my side. I coiled up in laughter.

"Oh you human's sleep so weird. It's like watching a cat trip and run. All you do is toss and turn. I mean me and Rose…"

"I DON"T NEED YOU TO EXPLAIN EMMETT!" I yelled grabbing my headboard. (Oh well if she doesn't have one, she does now.) Emmett moved the end of my bed.

"Now if the Bella the human tripper won't wake up, why don't we surprise her with a little gift." Oh no. Emmett, surprise, gift. Two iron grips locked ont my ankles and tugged hard. I held onto the headboard fr dear life. Emmett pulled the pillow off my head and stared at me with puppy dog eyes.

"No! I want to sleep some more." I said as calmly as possibly pulling my covers up over me.

"I wonder." I heard Emmett say. "They do this is movies and Bella is pretty entertaining…" Next thing I know I'm flying though the air. The mattress lands on top of me.

"EMMETT! YOU BETTER RUN!" I screamed! You could toally hear Emmett rolling on the ground laughing his head off.

"Ohh. So scared of angry Human Bella. Oh my what ever shall I do?" He laughed. I shoved the mattress off of me and ran to his side.

"Oh you should be Emmett, cause I got a friend that really wouldn't mind coming over here right now and helping me with a few things." I laughed. Oh man. If Alice came over here, Emmett was so dead. But then I couldn't ruin there training. Hmmm.

"Emmett you want to play a game?" I asked with an evil grin on my face.

Emmett shoot off of the ground and jumped up and down. "What are we going to do? What are we going to do? Tell me Bella! Tell me!" Emmett screamed.

"Well. Why don't we just paint Edwards car? What do you think?" I asked mischievously. Emmett looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh My God! Bella you are a genius! That is perfect. Just perfect. I can already see his face when he sees his car bright pink!" Emmett laughed. Wait did Emmett just say bright pink. Oh well. Emmett can take the blame. I was just the little human on the side line just being the angel I am. Cough. Devil. Cough.

"Bella why are you coughing?" Emmett asked.

"Oh well. Umm no reason." I said hiding my eyes.

"Well lets get started silly goose!" Emmett said scooping me up into his arms and flying outside, setting me down next to Edwards's car. Did Emmett just call me a silly goose? Man he has some problems.


	13. PDA!

SORRY! I made a huge mistake in the last chapter. I made it so she walked over to Emmett. Ok let me redo that in author note sorta. She kind of was in pain and crawled over to Emmett. There you go. Hope I don't do that again. But if I do terribly sorry.

Disclaimer: I OWN TWILIGHT! Not really. I own nothing. Except for those guardian peoplez, which I really don't care about. USE THEM AS YOU WILL!

----------------Bella pov------------------

I stared as Emmett backed away from the now pink shinny Volvo. Holy Crap. Emmett is so screwed. I mean pink, of all colors. Why not like orange or something. "Emmett." He looked at me questionably, arching his eyebrows. "Why might I ask did you have pink paint on you?" Seriously. What person in their right mind carried around bright pink car paint? Wait! What am I ranting on about? This is Emmett. He doesn't register in the mind category. I mean he's a bear for Christ's sake. A big huggable bear. A bear that I was putting at risk this very moment. Selfish, that's what I am, just sitting hear with a smug expression on my face. Not helping the Cullen's fight for my life. I'm just a stupid little human girl.

I see where Rose gets it from now. She really doesn't have to warm up to me anymore. I mean I can't put myself in her position cause I'm not an indestructible Vampire. But I can put my self in her feelings. I'm hurting her by putting Emmett in danger. By putting her in danger that she wishes never happened. She wishes that I stayed in Phoenix where I belong. I got Vampire's coming after me. I burnt down there house. Almost kill myself when I see them. Run out of the hospital, get hit by a car. Forgive Edward. But all they have shown towards me is kindness, while I've done nothing but hurt myself.

Selfish! Selfish Bella! I've ruined everyone's lives I've met cause I can't find my feelings. Everything is my fault. I'm a danger magnet with a death date marked in blood on my forehead. Just put a sign around my neck saying 'Kill me Now' and no one will hesitate too. I've messed everything up for me, but mostly them. They are to fight a battle that they may never come out of.

Edward my true and only love. Alice my amazing hyper sister. Jasper who fights his instincts every second around me but still shows feelings as a brother. Esme who has shown nothing but love for me. Carlisle who has helped me though my problems. Emmett who would dismember anyone if I asked him too. Lastly Rose who has shown no emotion at all. But that day in the hospital she showed kindness to me knowing I didn't want to see Edward. Somewhere I felt someone carefully shaking my shoulders, cursing under there breath.

"Crap Bella. Snap out of it. I didn't think telling you that I stashed it in your house so Rose didn't find it and paint my jeep pink would set you in a crash mode." Emmett stared at my face trying to figure out if I was okay.

Emmett thought I was in shock because of that? Give me some crack then I might be in shock. No. I have worse matter's to tend to than Edwards car being pink. Even though it probably looks pretty hot with him in it. Tears sprang into my eyes. I was feeling to many emotions, I couldn't keep pace with them. Emmett scooped me into his arms and carried me into the house setting me down on the couch.

I glanced at the clock and shook my head. Edward would be here soon with alice and Rose. Jasper was trying to find me a place to stay safe but I'm not sure he did. Emmett handed me a napkin and I tried wiping all my worries away.

"Bella. Please tell me what's wrong. I promise I wont laugh." Emmett said concern showing clearly in his voice.

"Emmett promise not to do anything life threatening in the battle. Please Emmett I can't live with myself if any of you get hurt."

What day is it? And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up and I can't back down

I've been losing so much time

"Bella. You know I love you like a sister right?"

I nodded my head trying to figure out where he was going with this; Emmett lifted my chin so I couldn't look away from him. It seems the Cullen's like doing that a lot to me.

"I can't make any promises. You are part of my family now and I will protect you as well as the rest of the family."

I turned my head away so he didn't see the fresh knew blood tears. (Figuratively speaking of course.) "But Emmett I can't live if any of you get hurt."

Emmett looked down at me and blinked several times, as if he was slowly coming back from a memory that had taken him far, far away. "Bella. You need to be strong. Everything will turn out ok in the end. Everything will turn out no matter what. I promise." His words sounded strong and sure, but as I looked into the depths of his gold eyes I saw a flicker of pain and definitely sorrow, and wondered how honest he was being with himself…

A knock on the door brought us both back to reality. I looked at him and he gathered me into a brotherly hug. "Do you mind taking some of the blame?" He whispered in my ear. I laughed and nodded my head.

"Not sure what I will get though." I laughed. The door opened and Edward graced us with his presence. I starred at Edward. I really didn't want to deal with the scene that was about to form in front of me.

"Bella tell me you didn't have anything to do with my car." Edward said coming closer to me.

I rolled my eyes back and forth. "Well I didn't not help with it." I smiled widely as shock spread across his face.

"Oh Bella! You are going to wish you could run!" He said launching himself at me. He pinned me to the couch. He leaned down and started kissing me, which I didn't mind at all.

"PDA!" Rose, Alice, and Emmett screamed covering there eyes. I laughed and shoved Edward off of me.

"Emmett. There I took some blame. Now your turn!" I laughed.

Emmett backed away slowly from the approaching Edward. "That's not fair Bella! Your punishment wasn't a punishment! I bet you liked it!" Of course I did. It's not every day you get attacked by your Vampire boy friend. Emmett shot out of the house.

"Let's see how far he runs, before he notices I didn't follow." Edward grinned. Rose cleared her throat.

"If you two are done I think we should take Bella now." I looked at Rose questionably.

"Jasper found a place? Where?" I looked between all of them.

"That is for us to know and you to find out." Alice grinned.

I starred at Edward and shook my head. "Please no." I whispered. "I can't lose you. Please don't go." I stammered backing into the edge of the couch. I pulled my good knee up to my chest, and dropped my head. They were talking to each other fast, arguing about something. Alice and Rose stamped out of the house. Edward came and sat by my foot laying it across his lap.

"Bella. Please look at me." He said in his sweet angelic voice. I lifted my head slowly and wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"It's only been five days. I've only seen your face for like five days. During the fight, I won't be able to sit still. You fighting for me, for what? A stupid human life. A human that all she ever does is put her family in danger! But wait! She has no family anymore. Father dies to a drunk driver. Mother dies of stupid cancer!"

"Bella I never knew…"

"That's right you never knew. You left me rotting in my room. I went to school, sat at your empty lunch table. I let go of my friends. Stared at the empty seat beside me in biology everyday for months. Got in my truck and went home. Got food ready. Went up to my room, and did homework. CRIED! Starred at a freakin wall till my body collapsed onto itself every night. That's all I ever did! I was a zombie, living a life that was pure hell. My father threatened to put me in an Insane Asylum. I yelled at him when he tried to talk to me about you. I broke down crying after everything like that, right in front of him. He couldn't comfort me. I wouldn't let him. I was unstable. Living a life that wasn't made for me…"

He stopped my words by leaning over me. He was trying to dazzle me again, surprisingly it was working. I leaned closer to him recoiling in pain. The bruise that slipped under my shirt didn't like that movement too much. Edward let out a little chuckle for my eagerness. He did the work leaning over me carefully brushing his lips on mine. I smiled under the kiss and pulled back for air.

"That's not fair. I was talking about something. I remember!" Edward leaned down again and I greedily kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Look they are at it again." Rose whispered from somewhere. I blushed and pulled away from Edward. He sighed and fell back down by my feet.

"We got to leave now Edward. They will be here soon. I can't be sure though. They keep switching tactics. One minute they are in one place the next they are in another. I hope the place is safe…" Alice said with pain showing so very clearly in her voice. Soon…

"Wait! I wasn't to know something first!" I exclaimed without fully thinking about what I was going to ask. I think my mind was still clouded. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to know.

"Out with it." Rose said tapping her foot.

"How many?"

"Bella, honey how many what?" Edward asked rubbing my leg.

"How many are you fighting?"

"Vampires?" Alice said.

"Well what else are you fighting?"

"39, including Victoria." Edward said.

"39 against 12." I mumbled. Not a fair fight.

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.

Seasons are changing and

Waves are crashing

And stars are falling all for us

Days grow longer and nights

Grow shorter

I can show you I'll be the one

-------------------------------.

All right that was probably the longest I will ever manage…and that wasn't even a lot. Sorry if Bella seemed to switch moods a lot. She kind of was feeling a mix of everything. The next two chapters will decide what happens to everyone, and if someone can fix it all.

Alice Miss-A-More-


	14. You will do anything?

Aright. So here's the thing. I really am not sure when this is going to end but after this chapter I think there will only be 2 more. So yah, and if this Chapter stinks I'm really sorry but I had to get something up. Here we go again for the hundredth time. Hand Grenade pins in every line.

--------------.

**Edwards Pov**

Was I strong enough? Was I brave enough? Would this save my Bella? So many question's I could ask myself but none of them had answers yet. Bella was safe with Alice and Rose. The rest of us stood in a clearing waiting for the army. The Volutri(sorry if I spelt that wrong) weren't going to be here, Alice was sure of that. Nothing was decided so she looked like a blind child whimpering.

The wind shook the trees stray leaving floating down to the ground. Soon it wouldn't be too peaceful. Soon it would be war. A cold hand rested on my shoulder and I turned to see who it was.

"Edward. Do not fear. All will be alright." Zahra said taking a fighting stance beside me. "They are near…" He hissed. Everyone behind us got into a fighting stance their eyes intently on the bushes before them. A wave of rage washed over us making me leap forward tearing into the back of a vampire that was in the bushes.

"Sorry." Jasper mumbled rushing after a vampire that was getting to close to Esme. She told us she wouldn't leave the family unprotected. Never, she told us. I tore at the Vampire with my rage and throwing him aside, tackling the next one I saw. My vampire instincts took over quickly and I was uncontrollable.

**Anonymous Pov**

The guardian's fought side by side with the Vampire's there weapons attacking the Vampire's that came close to them. Jasper tackled a women from behind a dug at her, his old fighting skills coming back to him quickly. So many bad vampires lay in a pile. But two of the Cullen's own lay almost motionless. Terror wracked through Carlisle as he saw one of his son's drop to the ground limp. He rushed to his side and kneeled by him. Rala and Yuki fought any of the Vampire's that tried to get near him and his lost son. Rage over took him so fast, he almost tore though Ralla and Yuki that stood in his way.

Orange hair whipped in his face and he turned to see who it was. _Victoria…_

"WAIT! SHE'S MINE!" Screamed Edward. He dismembered the Vampire that now lay in front of him. His eyes were pure dark, like a pond in the dead of night. Edward tackled Victoria to the ground but she was faster. She slid out from under him. They danced though the trees, every second snarling at each other. Their steps were graceful but threatening the whole time. Memories flooded into his head, catching himself of guard stumbling upon a tree root. Bella danced though there meadow taking his and in hers. She laughed and tipped her head back.

"Edward! Watch…" But her heard no more. Victoria closed the distance between her and him in a stride and lunged towards his neck.

---------------

**Bella Pov**

"NO!" Alice shrieked, falling to the ground. Sobs were wracking though her body. "Emm..ett….Ed…war…d….please…n…o." She sobbed. I knew instantly what she meant. The mountain lion attacked me again uncontrollably. I collapsed onto myself, curling up into a ball clutching my sides.

"Ple..ase Edward…Please…don't leave me! All…do…anything..just come back!" I whimpered. Rosalie was in the same position as the rest of us were. Everyone of us was whispering, for them to come back.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I was picked up by the neck and shoved against a rock.

"Rose let her go! She didn't do this!" Alice screamed throwing herself at Rosalie. I slid down the rock clutching my neck.

"I didn't know…this wasn't supposed to happen. Oh no." I whispered to the sky. "ALL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE! JUST…JUST BRING HIM BACK!" I screamed at the sky.

"You will do anything?" Whispered a voice full of sorrow and sadness in my ear.

_**When I see your smile**_

_**Tears run down my face I can't replace**_

_**And now that I'm stronger I've figured out**_

_**How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul**_

_**And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**_

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

_**It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.**_

_**Seasons are changing**_

_**And waves are crashing**_

_**And stars are falling all for us**_

_**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**_

_**I can show you I'll be the one**_

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

_**Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart**_

_**Please don't throw that away**_

_**Cuz I'm here for you**_

_**Please don't walk away,**_

_**Please tell me you'll stay, stay**_

_**Use me as you will**_

_**Pull my strings just for a thrill**_

_**And I know I'll be ok**_

_**Though my skies are turning gray**_

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

---------------------

Sorry about the crummy chapter but I really am not that great at fighting scenes. I almost took the one from the book…but that's plagiarizing…Almost forgot. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. Alright guys I have figured out that only two more chapters of the story left. I do have ideas for a sequel but only if you guys want it…otherwise I have another story that I'm putting up…hopefully today.

Alice Mist-a-more!


	15. Forever more we stand

Happy Valentine's Day to everyone. This is my… I guess you could say present to you all. Enjoy!

------------

**Bella Pov**

"Anything." I said strongly with my vision blurring with tears. It was Zahra who was speaking to me. He was Edward's other half, and he needed the other to be complete.

"Sometimes I misjudge your love you all the Cullen's and Edward. You sacrifice will bring back both Emmett and Edward for your soul." Zahra said calmly placing a hand reassuringly on my shoulder.

"What will happen to my body? I don't want to be a dead corpse for him to see." I hung my head and wrapped my arms around my chest.

"Well the story of Sleeping Beauty, I assume you have heard it." I nodded my head. "You will be like her, until the heaven's send you back." I let out a gasp.

"But how?" I asked stunned, my eyes searching for answers hidden in his eyes.

"It's cause you are sacrificing you life for love and family. The heaven's think of that very highly. Once you get a good word from one of the Vampire's own may he send you back." Zahra stood up and shook his head. "I will give you time Bella. I'll be back soon." Paper and a pen fell from the sky and I swear you could here a little girl laughing. I knew what my last minutes were going to be used for. I tuned out Alice and Roses moans of pain, and started with my last words for a while.

-----------------------------------------

**Alice Pov**

I finally settled my sobs and looked over at Bella. A smile lay on her face, as Zahra was whispering in her ear. She nodded and set down some papers. Rose was shaking violently a few feet away from me. Zahra took her hands and helped her up. I couldn't comprehend what happened next. But a blinding light formed around the two. It was like leaving her body. It went away faster than it had come. I stared in horror Bella's lifeless body hit the ground. Zahra was nowhere to be seen. "No!" I shrieked, racing to her side and shaking her violently. "Bella! Ple…ase no! T can't lose you too. OH! Bella ple…ase come back." I pulled her lifeless body into my lap and buried my head into her hair.

-------------------------------------

**Carlisle Pov**

Esme was sobbing frantically on the ground. Jasper throwing the scattered limbs into a burn pile that was billowing purple smoke. Edward and Emmett's bodies were side-by-side away form the fire. Esme was stroking their cheeks then their hair. She had lost 3 of her children now. No words were exchanged through us, and the guardian's disappeared straight after the battle.

I couldn't bare to look at my sons bodies. It hurt so much. It was too much. I had killed Victoria quickly, though I felt anger that could kill her a million more times. I couldn't even imagine what the girls were going though. Alice would surely have seen the outcome of the fight. Bella…poor fragile Bella. Hen Rose, oh she loved him so much.

Two flashes appeared above us and strike down towards earth. The flashes hit Emmett and Edward and were like strobe lights. Esme was backed up away from then starring at the sight of the light flowing into her sons.

The flashes died away slowly and the boys arms started to twitch. Jasper, Esme, and I rushed to their sides and sat them up right. Emmett groaned and grabbed Jasper's shirt, burring his head into it. Deep down inside me I saw laughing at Emmett's behavior, but Edward just sat their eyes closed.

"NO!" He screamed, his eyelids flying open. He shot up and raced away. None of us could react since we all had just witnessed two Vampire's come back to light.

----------------------------------------

**Edward's Pov**

Instantly I heard Alice's thoughts. _Oh please no. Bella wake up. Edward would kill me. I let her take herself away. _I knew what she did instantly but I was jumping to conclusions. I darted into the clearing where Bella lay in Alice's lap.

Alice stared at me in disbelief. Rose lay away from Alice and Bella clutching her head.

"Go get Emmett, Rose." I whispered to her. Her head snapped up, and her eyes grew big. But they grew bigger when she saw Bella's limp body that now lay in my arms. Rose darted away and Alice got up slowly. _She left this… _Alice handed me some letter and walked away slowly her head hung low. I sat down and lay Bella across my lap the same way Alice had her. There was a letter to one of us all. But the longest one was to me I think. I took it and started to read.

_**Dear my Edward,**_

_I can imagine you right now holding my body in your arms, while reading this letter. As you probably noticed that I haven't lost any color but we may get to that later. I did this for you and your family. I couldn't live without you, and I know Rose couldn't live without Emmett so I made a decision. I'm like sleeping beauty when you are reading this. I have no heartbeat, no thoughts, but I still can see you. I need you to know that this was my choice and no one forced me to do anything. I love you, and wanted you to live the rest of your life out. But look at the bright side, I can come back. Just got to get sent back by some Vampire Angel type thing. Yep Vampire's do go to heaven, and I think that confirms it. I really will miss you Edward. I could right loads about you, but I have some other family that probably would want some words also._

_I promise I will come back, since I really am not an angel ready to go to heaven. More like in the waiting room in heaven waiting for the right time to come home to my love. I love you with my mind, thoughts, words, lips, smell, sound, soul, and lastly my complete heart with you in it. You bring a smile to my face just thinking about you. I will miss that crooked grin of yours, and just you. God I love you. I wish I could give you one last kiss, so I left one below my name. Promise you will try to be happy, not go to the Voltri, take care of me, and never forget me._

_**Kisses for Eternity,**_

_**Bella Cullen**_

The letter floated out of my hands, and I gathered Bella into a hug. "I promise with my none beating heart." I whispered to the sky. The sun peaked out from behind the clouds, and a stream of light settled on the two of us. I knew it was her, happy at my words.

**(I was going to end it there but I think you all deserve some more.)**

-------------------------------

**Emmett Pov**

Only a day has past, and the whole house is quiet. Rose showered me with kisses when she saw me. I was so very happy to be back with her, but part of me longed just for Bella's present somewhere in the house. Edward locked himself in his room, while Bella lay helplessly on his bed. It's bad for him to see her like that. We were going to take Bella somewhere else but Edward laid down the rule of us not touching her which made Alice quite pissed. She wanted to see her sister, no matter what state she was in. We all did. Everyone held their letters from her close to them. Mine lay in my back pocket waiting to be opened. I didn't know when to open it or what she wrote. I couldn't repay her for bringing me back to Rose, because nothing was good enough to give her. I fingered the letter that rested in my back pocket. I sat down on the love seat and opened the letter slowly.

_**Dear Emmett,**_

_I hope this worked for you. I couldn't let Rose suffer for me, and I couldn't live without Edward or you. God I really need you to pull your family back together if my loss even affected you guys. Keep them safe for me. Well you should be all right since the human tripper, or danger magnet is gone for a while. You are and always will be my big brother, and I think we both know Edward loved his pink car. I know I did secretly, but don't tell anyone. It's are little secret. I got a line for you, that you could use on Rose. 'I have skittles in my mouth, want to taste the Rainbow?' But then again you don't like skittles but I still think it's funny. I promise not to forget you._

_**Little sis,**_

_**The human tripper Bella Cullen**_

She truly is my sister, Forever…

---------------------------------------

**Alice Pov**

No one was in the mood to do anything. I couldn't shop because it reminded me that Bella was stubborn when it came to shopping. Everyone read their letters except Emmett but I know he will. Now when I look into it Emmett has already read his letter, and was smiling a sad smile. I fingered my letter again and opened it for the 10th time.

_**Dear Alice the Crazed,**_

_You lay there clutching your sides, and whispering for Edward and Emmett. I couldn't stand to see my two sister's like that at the cost of me. A mere human. That happened to cross paths with vampires. Now that I look into it I'm happy that I met you all. I'm happy how everything has turned out even though it wasn't on the best of terms. I need you to stay strong for the family just like Emmett. I've nominated you two to pull the family back together. I know you will all think of something. Tell Edward to loosen up, and make sure you see me, cause well I know I'll be watching you by the time you read this. All probably be right next to you when you read this for maybe the tenth time. Keep on shopping Alice. I wouldn't want to rob the stores of your money now would I? I think not. Love you Alice._

_**Just a little scared of your shopping,**_

_**Bella Cullen**_

"For you Bella…" I whispered at the airy space beside me.

**Rosalie Pov**

Bella's words ran though my head at top speeds. She was so kind to be but yet I was so cruel and heartless to her. She was truly a soft human that cared for other's more than her. So many times I could of said something nice to her, but yet I made something nasty out of the situation. But all her kind words rang though my head. I recited the letter in my head trying to control my thoughts.

_**Dear Rosalie,**_

_When you picked me up by my neck, I knew that I had cause you pain. I wish sometimes that I never crossed paths with your family so you wouldn't hate me too much. But now since I only have a few more minutes, I looked back on my memories of you. Telling Edward to leave the hospital room when I was there for something that was so stupid of me. But you knew I couldn't stand to here his face. In some ways I wished I never forgave him so you all would have left and saved yourself trouble. But yet you all fought for me, and you barely complained Rose. I know that must have been hard for you. I didn't do this just for you Rose, I had to make sure I had life to come back too and I would like to include you in on it. Maybe even become better sisters. I know some of my words might of cut you deep, but I truly love you. I promise to leave you be if that is what you want. But I will always consider you my sister. Make sure Emmett doesn't do anything drastic, for all of are sakes._

_**Your Hopefully Sister,**_

_**Bella Cullen**_

Her words didn't sting. They were the truth. She always seems to tell the truth. I never want her to leave, after what she did for my family and me. Brought my husband and my brother back to my life. I was forever in her debt. She is my sister, for forever more.

**Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Esme, Emmett, Carlisle, and Rosalie Povs**

Are World is not Crumbling Down anymore. It is merely building back up, waiting for the angel to return. The world is from this day for eternity Building Back Up. _Forever more, we stand hand in hand. Family till the end. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sigh. I hate to end the story. I makes me so sad. But I do have to say that I like those last lines. Well there you have it. The whole story of WORLD CRUMBLING DOWN. Someone asked me why the guardians names changed. They were like that cause I merely really didn't want to have to say Human Edward's spirt, or something crummy like that. So I mad them knew names. I do have an idea for a sequel Called BUILDING BACK UP, which will take place when Bella is in heaven's "Waiting Room." But I will only write that if you all want me too, cause I kind of would like too. A poll will be posted on my profile so vote. Thank you all for reading, and tell your friends. **

_**Alice Mist-a-more**_


	16. Building back up now up!

Check out the sequel to this story. The title is called Building back up…


End file.
